


【旧剑咕哒♂】冬候鸟

by Karamors



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karamors/pseuds/Karamors
Summary: 他的天使永远纯白无暇，安眠于一方虔诚里。
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon | Saber & Fujimaru Ritsuka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	【旧剑咕哒♂】冬候鸟

**Author's Note:**

> 人类亚瑟x天使立香♂，立香仅限心智未成年，可能有少许泥塑要素【既然是天使不泥一下太可惜了吧

他们将彼此引诱，共同沉沦。

Ⅰ、无关者  
我接到这桩差事的时候正值初夏。  
那是件来自潘德拉贡家的委托，雇佣我们将城中旧宅的私人物品运送到乡下的宅邸。对方的开价相当可观，唯一的要求是希望我们不会向外人透露他们的去处。过去偶尔也会有这种附带特殊要求的委托，多是贵族们惹上了什么难以言喻的麻烦，跑到偏远地方躲避风头。我心下了然，表示大可放心。  
我们于夜间来到委托人的旧宅，需要搬运的东西早已整理完备，即刻就能启程。令人意外的是，家主并未提前动身前往新住处，而是等候在此，我就是在那时见到亚瑟·潘德拉贡的。  
凡是城中有头脸的家族，任何风吹草动，都会成为人们茶余饭后热于议论的八卦流言，拜其所赐，我也多少听说过一些。我知道潘德拉贡的老家主一年前病逝，家族运筹皆由儿子接手。而等我真的见到那位新家主，才发现他比我想象中要年轻许多，不过二十来岁的年纪。可能是过早承担家族责任的原因，那位年轻人的周身透出一股与年龄不相符的稳重，举止谈吐也不显浮躁，不免令我生出些许好感。  
他说会和执事共乘一辆马车，与我们同行。说这话时他站在宅邸的槛门前，身姿优雅欣长，暖黄色的灯火落在头发上，像是某种浸在酒液中的金箔，明丽而不张扬。我知趣地不去追问原因，兴许是这位老爷格外谨慎提防，又或许是他的物件昂贵，对我们不抱信任，一定要亲自监守才放心。我只要完成任务拿到钱就好，其余的并不介意，也不关心。  
今日白天时候刚下过雨，郊外承受过洗礼的空气清新醒脑，不失为一种享受，麻烦的是小路变得泥泞狼藉，马车难行，原本预计第二日正午便能抵达的行程，足足拖延到傍晚才到达目的地。  
这是一座靠山的巨大宅邸，灰白的石板砖长久无人踏过，缝隙中生出厚重青苔，堆满潮湿的腐叶，车轮碾上去有种软绵绵的不切实感。周边的环境虽然广阔，却荒凉落寞，了无生气，很难想象会有某个贵族愿意在这人烟稀少的乡下地方落脚。  
我招呼工人们下车卸物，清点过后便听从执事的安排，将装满杂物的行李和木箱依次搬进不同的房间中去。在这之中，有个大约半人高的箱子，需要搬到二楼的卧室中，执事在一旁嘱咐要特别小心才行。以我的经验来看，那箱子应该是黑胡桃木制成，把手也是珍贵的白蜡木，质地上好，纹路细腻，周边和四角都细致地用铆钉固定上皮革保护。用以承载的箱子本身都足够贵重，里面物品的价值也能略见一斑了。我不敢怠慢，叮嘱手下当心行事。  
然而意外总是防不胜防。台阶中有一节比其他的略高，抬着箱子走在前面的劳工脚下惯性使然，冷不丁被绊了下，身体失了力道，那贵重外箱的边角不偏不倚磕在地面上。虽是无关痛痒的一下，我还是惊出了一身冷汗，赶忙道歉，并立刻换那个马虎大意的劳工下来，亲自上手。  
家主若是计较起来，恐怕些微损坏都要我们白干半年。但他只显露出短短一瞬的不悦，便换上礼节性的微笑，没作怨言，也没有当即提出开箱检查，只说了句不用着急。我胆战心惊，暗自庆幸家主的好脾气。  
有工人趁势奉承老爷的品味，说起这箱子真是做工极好，用料也讲究，不知是否装了传家贵物，家主只说是瓷器。那是产自东方的华美物件，老爷夫人们都爱它的精巧瑰丽，也难怪潘德拉贡的家主会如此惜视。  
后续流程没有花费太多时间，在黑夜降临前我们便与主人告别。车身来时满当，回去时卸空了重物，行进的马蹄都轻盈不少。看来归程的路上会轻松得多，我这样想着，回头最后望了一眼宅邸。  
视野里，漆黑的铁门缓慢关闭，生锈的部件摩擦挤出刺耳的异响，尖锐的噪声撕裂暮色，犹如渡鸦告死的号哭。

Ⅱ、相关者  
执事解下贴合整天的手套，在桌上轻抿一把，厚重的尘埃瞬间粘附上干净的指腹，露出尘下原本的木质颜色。  
“还真是有年代的宅子了，就像童话中睡美人沉睡百年的古旧城堡，连城堡外疯长的玫瑰刺也......”他放缓了语速，目光游移到窗外，“一模一样啊，缺乏美感的花园，他不会喜欢的，亚瑟。”  
亚瑟沿着他的视线看向庭院，无数灌木杂草在眼下交叠蔓延，苟延残喘的花朵被肆意淹没，宛如吉普赛舞女的娇艳面容被掩藏在面纱下。  
“工人都走了，这里只剩我们，差不多可以放他出来了？”执事伸出手，漫不经心地把玩着箱子上的锁，“即使不是人类，被塞进箱子里颠簸一天也会难受吧。”  
“难得见你关心别人，梅林。”  
“算是一点小小的同理心吧，”梅林笑了，起身走到门外，闪烁的眼神意味深长，“希望他还好。那么，不打扰了。”  
他们只临时点起一根蜡烛，门掩上后室内更加晦暗。亚瑟在一小团烛光里抚上木箱的边角，那里还留着刚刚因工人失误造成的细微磕痕。看似严密的锁扣并没有完全卡住，稍稍转动便脱离箱身，一声脆响。  
还未将箱盖抬起，一双羽翼已如破茧般挣脱而出，掀起一阵强烈的风感，引得桌上烛火不稳地摇动，本就微弱的光源差点就此熄灭。  
生着白翼的天使蜷缩在狭小的箱中，只穿了件敞开的丝质衬衫，下身未着一物，细瘦的双臂紧紧环抱住膝头。他并非生者，亦与死亡无缘，然而长久的缺氧仍会给肉体带来一些负担，此时正因好不容易呼吸到的新鲜空气大口喘息。被压抑在封闭空间的翅膀重获自由，肆意地伸展开来。  
男孩的脸上汗湿，五官柔和，发丝漆黑如夜，不似生长在这个国家的人，钴蓝的眸子没有聚焦，汇成一汪水波。对上亚瑟的双眼后，他很难为情似的缩了缩肩膀，不发一言，恨不得把自己藏进身下的丝绒和拉菲草中。  
亚瑟注意到了他的异常，不顾抗拒，强硬分开了他的双腿。男孩年少的性器颤巍巍半挺，腿间一片黏湿，全身不知是因沉闷还是情欲而泛着潮红，总之无可抵赖。  
亚瑟终于开口了，听不出责备的情绪：“立香，我可没教过你这样玩自己。”  
“对不起......但是我被关太久了，一直见不到亚瑟，好无聊......”立香以为犯了错，不敢直视亚瑟，如同失去庇护的幼鸟，双翼都紧张地敛起，“我做的......是坏事吗？”  
“当然不是，我才要道歉，把立香一个人关起来。”亚瑟将手掌贴上立香的面颊，掌下微凉，被紧贴的肌肤滚烫如火焰。  
自他一年前接任之后，上门来往拜访的人多了起来，对不能出现于人前的立香来说有诸多麻烦。他们只能来到遗置在乡下的宅邸暂住，再做打算。  
“不是坏事......那、那亚瑟能帮帮我吗？”天使精雕细琢的五指沾满体液，拉扯住亚瑟一尘不染的袖口。他被汹涌的情潮磨得神情恍惚，隐忍又焦急，试图依靠他人得以疏解：“我努力了......但是都没有亚瑟弄的舒服......”  
他明明去过很多次了，小腹上尽是银亮的水痕，却还是不知餍足，散发着毫无自觉的浪荡。腥涩的精液味道在天使体上化成馥郁芳香，自欲望的深渊弥漫，足以让所有清心向道的信徒发狂。  
亚瑟自然会满足他。成年男性的指节修长，自根部向上，环住男孩娇嫩的性器。这只手刚才抚慰过立香的脸，此时又使他羞怯起来，求救般攥住亚瑟的手臂。  
“立香，不放开我动不了的。”亚瑟引着立香的手腕扣在木箱边缘，才开始撸动被可怜搁置的阴茎。拇指和食指内侧交替揉擦着冠状沟，刺激阴茎在手里涨起变硬，本就湿漉的顶端吐出更多的水，淋在完全勃起的性器上。湿粘的爱液代替了润滑作用，能让起伏的动作更加顺畅。  
立香断断续续呼出潮湿的鼻息，下身不自觉扭动，珠玉似的脚趾抵在亚瑟质地柔滑的衣料上，催促亚瑟加重了力道，手上彻头彻底地握紧，将茎身揉搓出细嫩的肉褶。当指甲抠过脆弱的铃口时，一阵短促的电流自前端激上大脑，立香再也咬不住牙关，发出陡然拔高的尖叫。每一处骨骼脉络都在嘶喊着无法忍受，想要逃掉，腰身却急切地迎合追随，渴求疼惜。  
最后的高潮让他险些昏厥。指根欺压住敏感的龟头，逼迫着身体释放，滚滚热潮侵袭而来，不等他准备万全，便哭泣着缴械在亚瑟的掌中。那一瞬间他到达极乐的顶点，被层层海浪般的快感占据四肢百骸，获得救赎，连羽尖都为之欣喜，止不住颤栗。  
蜡烛在此刻无声无息地燃尽，一切在他们周围沉寂下来。亚瑟重重呼出一口气，将溅进指间的白液涂抹在男孩红木般矜贵的乳尖上。  
“里面......还想让亚瑟进来......可以吗？”立香很久才平复了呼吸，试探的语气中满是天真和期许。  
他的背后是已经不能飞翔的翅膀，羽肌有些萎缩，对天使而言成了无意义的累赘，立香起初沮丧又苦恼，至今倒是很久没有为此遗憾了。他迟早会忘记，但亚瑟总会记得，他的天使原来应该手持挂满桂花和青铜球的橄榄枝，头顶圣环，足不沾尘，飞起来像只华美的鹤，落地也得落在深红绸毯上。  
他将自己的虔诚深深埋进立香体内，松软的绒羽拢上脖颈，耳边传来小声的、满足的喟叹。他是赎不清罪孽的渎神者，却模仿着最忠实的殉教人，屈身跪伏在天使的躯体上，将无尽爱戴和欲望皆数献出。

Ⅲ、奉神者  
“嗨~你好，能让我进屋暖和一下吗？”天使第一次向亚瑟打招呼时，正扒在亚瑟的窗外，以至于亚瑟一时忘记他的房间是在三楼。  
“雪把我的翅膀冻僵了。”他向人类解释自己并无恶意，头顶漂浮着显眼的圆环，在漆黑夜里闪着星火似的光。  
是骗人的，亚瑟能确信，他在极南之城生长十九年，从没有见过雪。冷风从天使推开的窗缝间溜进，给暖烘烘的室内掺杂上一丝突兀寒意。亚瑟畏寒，急于结束这场可疑的对峙，男孩面容稚嫩，没有他年长；身形窄小，也未必比他有力。造不成什么危害，他做出了结论，于是将披在背上的织物又裹紧一些，点了点头。  
天使从窗外跃入，无声地落脚，凌冽的风卷动着翼上的丰满羽毛。他低头将凌乱的衣摆拍打平整，露出单薄衣衫下冻得通红的膝盖和赤足，像是落水的猫那样，甩了甩与身长持平的翅膀。动作太大，有冰凉的东西溅到亚瑟脸上，他诧异地去摸，透明晶体在手上转瞬融成了水。夜幕深沉，没有任何异常天气的迹象，这些冰晶仿佛只依存于天使身上，离开他便失去了应有的形态。  
“谢谢你的慷慨，我来自北方的天空，那里降下了一场大雪，”天使歪着头，闪着光的圣环随之偏向一侧，笑容毫不设防，“我以为南方的城镇一定温暖如春，才想在这里度过冬天。可惜，现在看来并非如此。”  
他蹲下身在壁炉前取暖，融解的雪水从发丝滴落到肩头，被火光映成跃动的鎏金。若是狡黠的恶魔假借这幅姣好模样扮作天使，亚瑟也情愿吃亏上当了。  
燃烧的松木发出噼啪的碎响，跳出几粒微小火星。他便收回双手，敛起翅膀，顺势向后一倒，结结实实挤占了亚瑟身旁的沙发，让亚瑟觉得自己才是那个前来叨扰的不速之客。对邀请进门的客人大发怨言是无礼之举，亚瑟也就噤了声，挪到一旁继续翻看先前没读完的书籍，任凭天使滚湿他经不起潮的羊毛毯。  
他从故事的中途读到尾声，直到午夜十二点的报时钟响过，才抬起疲乏的眼。天使已经把脑袋挨在他的腿侧，安静睡去，白皙的手指抓在短绒布面上，一双细长睫毛如墨色蝴蝶的羽翼轻颤。  
亚瑟拉起被压住一角的被毯，覆在干燥温暖的羽翼上。  
石砌壁炉里的柴木火焰将熄，灰烬余温尚存。睡意袭来的时候他还在想，故事的结尾是个好结局。  
清晨他是被梅林叫醒的，梅林发现他没在卧室睡觉，便在书房找到了他。天使离开时没有关上窗扉，却记得把毛毯搭在他身上，说不准到底是粗心还是体贴。好在今天出了暖阳，是冬日难得的温和天气，不至于让亚瑟在大清早惊喜地发现自己被吹成冻感冒。  
梅林嗅着他身旁的空气，笃定道：“你身上有股怪味儿，不是家里的味道。”亚瑟颇为质疑地闻了下袖口，有股太轻太淡的香气，他的嗅觉还不足以准确将其捕捉。  
“是木屑，玫瑰和牛奶混合的奇妙熏香，”梅林弯下腰，拾起掉在脚边的一根羽毛，对着窗外透进的光线仔细辨识，“你遇见天使了，亚瑟，这是他赠予的祝福。”  
亚瑟从梅林手里接过那片遗留之物。它比手掌略短，光泽亮丽，细腻的质感在指下游离，带着未消去的潮冷气息。他仔细捋平羽毛的边缘，将它夹进书页的油墨间。  
天使还会去哪里呢？是回到北国的故乡，父神存在的天堂，还是游荡人间，夜里随便借住在哪户人家房檐下枕星而眠？有鸟的身影掠过视野，他突然焦虑起来，懊恼起当时的寡言。他该告诉天使，叫他更加防备一些，至少不要轻易在陌生人家里睡着，又担心寒冬不够友善，会不会又一次冻僵那双漂亮羽翼。  
整个冬季湿冷难熬，他的屋檐落下过无数单调的雨声，却不曾有鸟儿停留。

天使再度出现在窗前时，带来了两枝蓝色矢车菊，像只告春鸟落在他的眼里。  
他身上全是春天的蒲公英和草屑，带进来时飘了满屋，那些绒毛使他的翅膀看起来更加柔松，活脱脱就是冬眠过后毛发蓬起的小动物。  
“这个给你，算是上次的谢礼，”天使将花递给他，“春天的花都开得很好，摘掉就太可惜啦。这两朵大概是被猫还是什么咬下来的，因为很漂亮，我觉得就算有点损伤也没关系。”  
亚瑟接过花时，碰到温热的肌肤，与那个冬夜寒凉的触感完全不同，终于能确信眼前的存在不是一场幻梦。天使很开心他愿意收下，话尾愉快地翘起：“我叫立香，我会再来看你的，能告诉我你的名字吗？”  
“我叫亚瑟......我会给你留窗的。”  
立香站在窗台，张开一双巨大羽翼，将自己同时置身于光与影中，对亚瑟笑了：“谢谢，我很喜欢你。”说罢，他点起脚尖，轻身向后跃去，如同教堂前展翼飞舞的白鸽，消失在雨过的晴空中。  
花瓣上被利齿咬过的地方呈现出深色痕迹，正如立香所说，有伤痕的花称不上完美。但亚瑟依然将它插进盛满清水的玻璃瓶，放在书桌上最显眼的一角。

立香在几日后一个失眠的深夜赴约，轻声敲响了他的窗扉。今晚的月光倾泻而入，为他的身型描画出一层浅蓝轮廓，平添几分虚幻的冷感。  
初春仍有少许寒意，他钻进亚瑟身旁的被窝，将松软的鹅绒被裹在身上，只露出脸和光环来：“呜哇......好软，我很久没在床上睡过觉了。”  
羽尖蹭到亚瑟的手背上，有点不太自在的痒意。他悄悄移开些身子，谨慎地在脑海中挑选沟通的语句。天使显然不懂什么叫做越界，而亚瑟只想让自己显得不那么生分：“我的床可以借你一半......如果你经常来的话。”  
“可以吗？你的父母会欢迎我吗？”  
“这里除了我和我的执事没有别人，所以没关系。”亚瑟刻意避开了回答的重点。母亲在他幼年时便去世，父亲忙于公务，回家的次数屈指可数，唯一的姐姐更是因矛盾离开，与家庭彻底决裂。他在孩童时期就没有了能够撒娇任性的对象，亲情的缺位使他早早磨平了幼稚。释然太过勉强，直至成年，他也想尽可能不谈起这个话题。  
“我来时见到了那个浅色长发的执事，他看到我不怎么惊讶，也没有赶我走。那......我就来经常打扰啦。”  
立香的眼睛很亮，让亚瑟怀疑天使其实来自宇宙，所以才会有虹蓝星群流入眸中。传说卡利古拉因月亮而陷入疯狂，他不禁想，渴望过于美丽之物，实在是一件危险又诱人的事。

旅行者并不会时常在亚瑟的卧室中栖息，却总会于书房中驻留。  
窗靠近亚瑟的书柜，立香常常抱着书爬上去，倚着窗沿坐下，垂下一段赤裸的脚踝。他并不能看懂稍微复杂的单词含义，与之相比，他更喜欢直白敏锐的色彩。绘本上绿瞳的柴郡猫，辛金的皇冠，深蓝夜幕中的荧白碎星，只要体会就不难理解。  
“但还是庭院里的花更好看。”立香给出严苛的评价，捻起下一张铜版纸。有微风拂动他宽松的袖口和衣衫，隐隐显出优美的肢体曲线，如同纤巧易碎的雕像。  
当下已是五月，新种植的洋蔷薇和芍药正值当季，开得热烈，立香也常去看过，来时带回一身青涩花草的气息。他拒绝了亚瑟将它们采摘放进室内的建议，只是捡回几小片花瓣，收进绘本的最后一页。  
他不看书不睡觉时话很多，但不像晚树间的蝉鸣那般聒噪。造物主对他偏爱过了头，除了美好的皮囊，还赐予他一副好嗓音，说话时语调清明婉转，如只啼声喜人的知更鸟。亚瑟认为他适合成为一名歌者，要是学会写字，多半还是个有趣的童话作家。但立香只会是天使，圣泉涤洗身躯，肩胛盛开百合。  
“我在花园里遇到一只少见的斑蝶，没法给你看，不过有这个。”立香向亚瑟抬起手，展示蝴蝶留下的一点鳞粉。  
他将手伸至亚瑟面前，姿态俨然是舞会中的淑女，正在回应共舞一曲的邀请：“你不打算抓住我的手看看吗？”  
亚瑟没想到他会这样说。短瞬的思维停滞过后，他便捏住了那纤细的指：“失礼了。”  
他看见那些金粉粘在立香光洁的肌肤上，被光线照耀反射，点缀着皮下的青色血管，很衬立香的肤色。被抓住的指尖温软，他忍住没有将五指尽数握在掌心里，及时地放开，心若擂鼓，面作镇定：“一定是只很漂亮的蝴蝶。”  
立香竟后知后觉地害羞起来，急忙缩回了手，结结巴巴地说：“是、是啊，你见到会喜欢的。”  
他的脸微红，像是夏日晒熟的色泽，看来也不是非常率直的人。亚瑟适时地转移了话题，化解双方的尴尬：“想吃点覆盆子挞吗？还是奶油司康？”  
立香眼睛一亮：“两个都吃可以吗？可以吧？”  
“也不是不行......但甜食最好别吃太多啊。”  
“也就是说都可以吃了。”立香很快恢复往常的笑容。他趁亚瑟不注意的时候，转身拍了拍发热的脸庞。

Ⅳ、渎神者  
“我想在冬天之前离开，也许会回来，也很有可能不回来了。”  
入夏以来立香的头发留得稍长了，出了汗便会黏在脖子上。亚瑟取了剪刀，帮他修剪有些碍事的发梢。当立香冷不丁说出这话时，他愣了神，拿着剪刀的手陡然一滞，生生划在食指上，险些伤到发下露出的洁白后颈。  
“我喜欢所有美好的东西，家乡的雪，盛开的花，教堂的琉璃彩窗，还有......还有亚瑟，我也喜欢。”立香没回头看他，语气也不忸怩，“所以我想去更远的地方看看，就像绘本上的海洋，雪山，牧野，我想看更多漂亮的事物。”  
亚瑟本就不该妄想留住一只鸟。立香是博爱的，他对亚瑟的爱与对他的信者并无不同。天使又是自由的，他属于上帝，属于天空，也属于修道院的穹顶，属于无数的信仰，但唯独不会只属于亚瑟。  
亚瑟盯着伤口渗出的鲜红血珠，握紧了剪刀。他知道捕鸟者是如何剪伤飞鸟的羽毛，将它们困进牢笼，调教驯服的，也知道立香的绒羽与金丝雀同样娇贵，经不得一点染指。锋利的钢刃就在他手上，随时可以化作凶器，而鸟儿正将满是弱点的羽翼，大方展现给身后的人。  
他大可以轻易将其捕杀，如同践踏一朵象牙白的花。  
即使立香在童话中见识过诸多恶魔的谎言，女巫的骗局，他也向来缺少戒心，让人忍不住痛恨起他的天真。一阵天旋地转过后，立香不带丝毫挣扎，就被死死压倒在地毯上。头部撞在地面，他一下丧失了行动力，吃痛地闷哼出声。  
利器被按在他的锁骨，尖锐的那端与喉咙抵得极近，只要再靠近一分，就能刺破皮肉下的血管。他感到亚瑟的手在发着抖，对刀刃的本能恐惧迫使他偏过了脸，没能看到亚瑟眼中几欲溢出的，淤泥般的情绪。  
立香很困惑，他比亚瑟矮小得多，又受制于姿势，使不上什么力气，只能弯起腿，轻顶在亚瑟身下，催促他放开。  
生性单纯的立香大概不能理解，比起无意识的反抗，他更像是做出了一种隐晦的暗示。亚瑟咽了口唾沫，他的喉咙干燥，小腹升起酥麻的热意，不及被立香的膝盖撩拨带来的刺激明显。男孩绵软的气息在耳中化成塞壬的低语，眼看他就要被引诱，被蛊惑，鬼迷心窍，死心塌地跌进深海，在缠绵的黑暗中失温窒息，被可怖的欲望吞噬殆尽。  
亚瑟劝说自己，别被迷惑了，只要狠下心，剪掉天使的翅膀就够了。只要天使再也无法飞翔，他便只会留在亚瑟身旁，哪里都不会去，哪里都去不了——  
“亚瑟......”  
他从狂乱的幻觉中猛然回过神。立香胆怯地叫着他的名字，清澈流离的双眼直直望进他的思绪深处，让他慌乱了一时。  
他见过这样的眼睛。  
少年时期的亚瑟曾在狩猎时，开枪射中一只鹿。那只鹿流着血，伤腿一瘸一拐，也是用这般哀求乞怜的样子望向捕猎者，趁他心生怜悯放下扳机时，逃进森林，不见踪影。  
立香的目光太像那只受伤的白色牡鹿。亚瑟彻底清醒过来，一层冷汗将他浸得湿透，他终于松开手，将剪刀扔到墙边，转过头去挠立香的腰。立香痒得发笑，表情舒缓下来，起身抱住亚瑟，张开的双翼将两人拢在一起，徒增几分燥热。  
怎么可能下得去手。亚瑟搂上立香的后背，抚摸着比丝绸还要柔软许多的羽根，他闻到了天使身上，有木屑，玫瑰和牛奶混合的芳醇馨香。

亚瑟梦到了那只鹿。  
牡鹿隔着潺潺溪流看向他，柔顺皮毛在月色下闪着温润的白辉。他的鹿缓步蹚过溪流，来到亚瑟身边，也不怕生，温顺地贴近，用湿漉漉的鼻尖来回磨蹭他的腿腹，腰间，最后将他扑倒。  
黑曜石般的瞳居高临下地望着他。鹿垂下头，枝状的角滑腻如藤蔓，缠上他的脖颈，温和的兽扭曲成魔性之网，转瞬间围困至全身。梦中的他努力将这片景象看得清晰后，愣住了。  
眼前没有鹿，是立香伏在他的身上。  
他想说话，却发不出任何声音。而立香只是吻上他，伸出一点舌滑进口中，将手探入他的腿间。  
惊醒后是熟悉的卧室天花板。他茫然地盯着四周的黑暗，额头上都是湿汗。胳膊上传来沉重的压迫感，他反射性地去摸，碰到了立香。  
立香的光环在睡着时也是常亮的，微弱的荧蓝光芒投映在安睡的脸上。他离得很近，头倚在亚瑟胸前，呼出浅浅的吐息，令因梦魇躁动的心跳逐渐平复下来。  
突然亚瑟察觉到了什么，冷静地坐起，将立香推到床的另一侧，掀开身上的薄被，毫不意外看到双腿之间冰冷湿黏的液体。  
这不是值得惊奇的罕事，只是他从未将其他男性当作过春梦的幻想对象，因此竟像个初经梦遗的青春期少年一样内心苦闷了。  
他悄悄下了床，去盥洗室清理干净，换上新的睡衣，将弄脏的那件丢掉。做完这些事，滚烫的体温已经退却，他丝毫没了睡意，将被褥展平，坐在床边睁着眼直到天亮。  
“以后我晚上在客房睡，”他对刚睡醒的立香这么说，“两个人睡一起太热了。”  
立香张了张口，找不到一定要同睡的理由。他难为情地低下头，小心翼翼问：“是不是因为我挤到你了？”  
亚瑟立即否认：“没有，不会。”实际上是有那么一点，只是一点点。  
“不是的话，好吧......等等，你为什么换睡衣了？”

分开后的夜晚，亚瑟偶尔还是会做梦，梦中立香的脸触手可及，愈发真切。他像是深陷糜烂的春药瓶，难以自控，连感官都为之兴奋。亚瑟不止一次于深夜醒来，头痛欲裂，浑身都是虚幻交欢后的疲惫，如同身历一场酒后的宿醉。  
立香是生于明亮天堂的鸢尾，连灵魂都是干净的，偏偏有人心怀炽热火焰，渴望灼烧他，玷污他，被他所爱，独占他的一身纯洁。有时亚瑟甚至会想看到，纯真天使是如何雌伏在他身下，如梦中那样动情，被爱欲浇灌开出渴求的花，又将欢愉的泪水滴落在床榻。  
他站在崖边，摇摇欲坠，总算能够明白，不是立香点燃了他，而是他本身就在燃烧。

今年的寒潮提早过境，来势汹汹，未有明显的过渡，几乎是一夜之间，凛冽刺骨的冬意便降临了这座城。  
有只山雀幼鸟冻死在墙角。它的翅爪都僵直了，死时脑袋埋在胸前，缩成一团，仍是没能抵御残酷的寒风。立香将幼小的尸体用淡青丝绢包裹住，捧在手心，说想把它埋在花园。  
和亚瑟同行时立香没有动用翅膀，切实体验了一把两脚动物的行走方式。  
“很重，也很慢，”他说，“一直走路是这么辛苦的吗？”人间的泥土不忍依附在天使足底，就连蔽体的衣袍都未染尘埃，不知比人类幸运多少。  
他们将山雀的葬礼选在了一株雪片莲下，立香相信它会变成雪片莲的花苞，在和暖的春天复生。亚瑟挖出的墓坑立香不甚满意，嫌太浅，怕有顽劣的野猫将幼鸟刨出来吃掉。于是他们又挖的深了些，才将山雀埋葬进去。  
祷告时立香冻得打了个喷嚏。他还是只套着薄衫，衣摆尚不及膝，感冒风寒的副产物不曾给身怀宠眷的他带来困扰，这次更像是一种生理性的反射。亚瑟将外套借他，碍于翅膀的存在，立香犹豫了半天也不知道怎么穿上，只好把尚有余温的衣物抱在身前。  
庭园里的花无法适宜冬天，沉入泥底，进入数月的休眠期，静待来年的绽放。亚瑟想留他：“冷天不适合旅行，等到春天再走吧，至少看看明年的郁金香。”立香抽着鼻子，想了一会儿，说好。  
他们回去时，梅林把他们拦在了一楼前厅。  
“尤瑟回来了，想跟你谈谈，我觉得你得做好心理准备。”梅林对雇主也是直呼其名，转头看向亚瑟身边的客人，“跟我来，先带你去书房，被发现了可不行。”  
亚瑟看到了那辆停在门前，属于他父亲的黑色马车。立香默不作声，将亚瑟衣上的硬质纽扣捏在指中摩挲，神色不安地飘忽。藏匿天使的行径是何意味两人心照不宣，唯有天使本身不解其意。  
亚瑟帮他整理好皱起的衣领，低声告诉他：“我等下去找你，很快就好。”

亚瑟想不出有什么必要的原因，能让他的父亲特意回来，只为了进行一场父子间的交谈。直觉让他莫名地抵触，迟疑再三后，还是叩响了门。  
桌上的玻璃缸中摁满了烟灰，尤瑟等他有段时间了。他示意亚瑟在他身边坐下，而亚瑟只是走近了些，像家庭教师严厉教导过的那样挺直脊背，站在了一旁。  
尤瑟不强求他：“我很高兴，你精神头很好，只是在这种季节穿的太薄。”  
“谢谢，但您看起来有心事。”被提醒后亚瑟才觉得冷，立香走时没把外套还给他。  
“我认为是时候了，大家都知道你将是下任家主，但熟悉你的人并不多。我预备筹办一场宴会，我的故友，政治以及生意上的伙伴会来，这会是个好机会，让他们认识你。若是能够独当一面，他们愿意帮你开不少路。”  
亚瑟暗自舒了口气，差点当场放松下去：“我会尽力。”  
“还有件事，这次还会邀请很多适婚年龄的千金，我有意替你物色一位......”  
他不带考虑，下意识地拒绝，果断得自己都意料不到：“我不需要。”  
“已经不算早了，你应当好好挑选一位聪慧明理的妻子。”  
“但我确实不......”他原本不必太快推脱，却不自觉提高了声音，话还没说出口，就被一阵短促的咳嗽声打断。尤瑟的身体状况比去年离家时还要差点，或许这正是急于为他的后继者尽作安排的原因。  
“......您抽烟的习惯应该戒掉。”  
“已经收敛很多了，”他的父亲将烟蒂重重按下，从头至尾没有看他，“就这样吧，时间定在下周六。”  
亚瑟感觉背上失了力气，那是一种无法争取，难以辩解的疲劳感。他示意告辞，将手搭上门把，停顿几秒后，才推门走出。

立香正趴在桌上，百无聊赖地搭起纸牌桥，盘中的芒果慕斯被他吃了个干净，连同本来留给亚瑟的那份。看到亚瑟进来，他不满地扭过头去，小声嘟囔了一句：“好慢。”  
亚瑟拉过座椅，在他的对面坐下，将印着金色藤花的瓷盘端在手里：“抱歉，让你久等了，厨房应该还有果酱饼干，帮你盛几块可以吗？”  
“原谅你了。”立香把几座搭高的牌桥推倒，纸牌撒了满地也不打算收拾。他乖顺地收起腿，蹲坐在椅子上，又想起了之前纠结的事情，问：“是不是亚瑟的父亲不喜欢我？所以我要藏起来？”  
亚瑟试图解释，不是所有人都像他和梅林一样能坦然接受天使的存在，立香还是似懂非懂：“那我白天出去玩，晚上从窗户回来，就不担心在家撞见他了，不过......”  
说这话时，他偷偷拿眼角睐向亚瑟：“我、我是无所谓，但亚瑟想跟我待在一起吧，你可以每天用十块蛋糕，留我躲在书房陪你，很划算吧？”  
亚瑟被他意图明显的暗示逗笑了：“你愿意在家的话，十块倒也可以。但父亲他不会久留......所以特例只到下周宴会结束为止。”  
他伸手捏了立香的侧脸颊：“毕竟，得对你的牙齿负责。”  
于是，在长达几分钟的时间里，立香都在为无节制的特权只能持续一周而失落不已。接下来的数日，除了亚瑟不得不从客房重新搬回卧室以外，相安无事。

梅林认为这件新正装对今晚的主角来说太过朴素，立香则坚称非常适合。  
“如果我没有这对翅膀的话，”立香将领带挂在脖子上，踩着丢在地上的衬衫，张开白翼转了一圈，停在亚瑟面前，扬起手比划身高，“或者再高一点，我肯定会想穿这件的。”  
亚瑟认真考虑起这个提议：“要不要找裁缝帮你订做一件？上次来量尺寸的那位......”  
“不用！总之就这件！快去准备别迟到了！”立香急着推他出去，推搡到门前时停住了。  
他似乎还有话要说，一番踌躇之后，踮脚凑近亚瑟耳边，声音细不可闻：“大人们都很难相处，加油啊。”  
亚瑟知道那的确是场无趣的晚宴。  
多年来常驻宅邸的侍从不过梅林一人，期间需要人手时弊端尽显，为此尤瑟临时调来了他在别处的贴身侍者。在亚瑟的记忆里，宅邸多年来都没有过今天这般人头众多，灯火通明的时刻，水晶灯盏光线刺目，几乎使他盲了眼。  
来往的淑女将纤长手指藏在丝质手套中，毛皮披肩和钻石饰物彰显与之相衬的贵人身份，无一不是容貌出众，优雅自持。亚瑟尽量避免与小姐们有除礼节问候以外的对话，将剩余了些酒液的高脚杯把持在手里，去见父亲示意的人。  
他不经常饮酒，拿不准酒量，怕不自觉中失态，丢了潘德拉贡的脸面，只喝了寥寥几杯，更多的时间里都在与人对谈，自然地展现出礼仪学识教育的优良成果。从父亲和其他人的眼神来判断，他的表现能令人满意。  
“还不错。”尤瑟甚至轻拍上他的肩头，与他碰了下杯。  
通透的玻璃折射出红酒的光亮色泽，亚瑟端起杯，将剩下的酒一饮而尽。  
宴会持续到深夜，送别最后一位宾客后，亚瑟的头闷痛起来。大概要归咎于那些酒，先前没什么反应，这会儿后劲却上来了，他的酒量比预想中还差。  
意识有了些微恍惚，他走到客房才想起，为了不让父亲起疑，近期都该回卧室休息的。  
推开房门时，立香还没有睡着，楼下的喧闹声让他心痒得难以入眠，索性等亚瑟回来，他只有早睡的习惯保持很好，等待到这个时间已经很难了。立香揉着困顿的眼往床边挪去，对亚瑟摊开一半被子：“唔，你今天的睡衣我找出来放到桌上了，常穿的那件。”  
亚瑟没听他的话，撑上立香的枕边，俯身靠近了他的脸。  
“怎么了？很累了吧，不休息吗？”立香心虚地移开了视线。他闻起来很甜，有枫糖和黄油的香味，多半是刚吃了松饼，明明说过甜食不能在睡前吃的。  
几杯酒还不至于让亚瑟烂醉到神志不清，但足够让他大胆一些。酒精催化着杂乱的思绪，促使他用嘴唇一下下去点啄立香的额头，鼻尖和唇边。  
双唇相交的触感微热，胸腔中有喧嚣的噪声鼓动，他唯恐会沉溺其中，短暂接触后便分离了。立香皱起眉头，舔了下亚瑟在他嘴角遗留的湿润，抱怨道：“亚瑟嘴里好苦。”  
看吧，即使被做了奇怪的事情，立香也不会讨厌他，不会生他的气。如果做的再过分一些，犯下亵渎的罪行，是不是也会被皆数包容。  
他控制不住游思妄想，立香忽然抱住了他，柔软的肢体紧贴在腰间，也无意中蹭到他发紧的下身。  
“不开心吗？”立香话音很轻，拍着他的肩头，笨拙地安慰他，“这样抱着会不会好一点？”  
布料摩擦的声音被放大得无比清晰，响到刺耳。太碍事了，亚瑟想，这层薄薄的阻隔实在太碍事了。仅仅是体表相亲还不够，我想去触碰他，想进到他的深处，将他从里至外弄的肮脏不堪，连他最珍爱的羽翼都将挂上不洁的污泥。  
我想从神的宠爱之中，将他争抢而来，让他此生都留在我身边，正如至爱唯一的伴侣。  
父亲怕是要失望了。他还远远不够成熟，甚至无法忍耐自己的难言之欲。  
他从立香的臂弯中躲开，将其困在身下，一颗颗解开男孩的银色纽扣，在立香惊慌的目光中，覆上平坦裸露的胸膛，寸寸流连。  
天使的下体光洁，没有一根多余的体毛，这让亚瑟很容易到达了那处未经涉足的处女泉。指节略过小巧的性器，径直滑入白羊脂般的腿间，在穴口浅浅施压，似是想拨开紧致的软肉。  
立香被这没来由的举动吓到了，立刻夹紧双腿，阻止更进一步。手掌被牢牢桎梏，挤压着娇嫩的会阴，只差分毫就能进入他的隐秘之处。迟钝如立香，也能感觉到亚瑟的硬物紧贴下腹，烫得他忍不住想要躲开。  
润湿的红染上立香的眼角，他没有更多的反抗：“我不明白.....这是......‘性’吗？”  
“书上说，这是相爱之人会做的事......”他有些畏惧体感的微妙变化，缩起了身体，沉闷地出声，不敢做出肯定的判断，“亚瑟......在戏弄我吗？还是说......爱我？”  
天使作为承载信仰的神秘具象，将凡人的爱戴与恶意照单全收。清廉正直之人敬仰神，向往他；作奸犯科之人不敬神，避忌他。我不属于任何一种，我的感情与他们谁都不同，混杂了自私的愿望，是不被允许的。若被神明知晓，想必定会遭受天罚吧，但我依然祈求你能接受，我，和我的一切。  
渎神之人是如此执着，固执，不惜明知故犯，说出最不自量力的谵语。如果立香将他狠狠推开，便是再残忍不过的惩罚了，但立香只是湿了眼眸，尾音发着颤：“我想爱亚瑟......但不知道怎么办才好......  
“天使不该为了人类停驻，人类也不应长留非人之物，所以我想离开，本来是这样......但我讨厌分离......我想每天都能见到亚瑟，想成为亚瑟最亲近的人......  
“我不懂这是不是爱，所以......教会我吧，亚瑟，怎样对待我都没关系，我想理解爱，理解因爱而生的性......理解你和你的一切。”  
天使递出了月桂花枝，邀请他踏入自己的迦南之地，流淌着奶与蜜的乐土。何等恩赐，荣幸之至。

温柔的回应是疯狂的开始。论实际上的年龄，立香才是真正年长的一方，但他宁愿将全身心交付出去，完全信赖眼前的男人。  
立香常常用来擦手的薰衣草精油，被亚瑟淋在他的肚脐，阴茎，抹进后穴，轻缓的抚摸使他安心下来，在蔓延的浓郁香气中等待被爱。  
初次被撑开的感觉不太好，他咬住唇不愿发出奇怪的声音，却还是被折磨得抽泣不止。即使对象是亚瑟，他也不免感到羞耻，生硬地别过脸去，不肯多看一眼。  
亚瑟折过他的腿，将膝头抵上双肩，臀间水光潋滟，一览无遗：“立香，能好好看着我吗？看着我，是怎样被你接纳的。”  
立香双瞳涣散，迷茫地点头，眨眼间有泪珠滚落。寒冷的空气刺痛鼻腔，他急促地抽着气，在亚瑟的安抚下努力软了身子，放松肉穴，勉强才容纳进最粗的顶端。媚肉痴迷地含住连在体内的性器，赤裸裸的情色光景，让观者耳根发热。  
剩下的事就很容易了。亚瑟既克制，又小心，十分爱惜，将他们的欢爱延伸得缓慢而绵长。疼痛和酸麻过后，立香被给予的就只有着魔般的体验。他反手抓住枕头，指骨攥得发白，被动承受着来自身下的侵犯。穴肉紧咬着性器不放，黏腻的交合间激起澎湃情浪。  
他在快感中沉浮起落，意识不清，胡乱地说着自己都不明白含义的词句：“快、快点......那个......很舒服......”  
亚瑟一次次在天使的肉体上盖章封缄，印上深红的吻痕，像是婴孩渴望乳汁般，轻轻撕咬吮吸他的乳尖。经受撩拨后的乳头愈发敏感，红肿不堪，沾满透明的津液，如熟透的樱果诱人采摘。或深或浅的爱痕新旧交叠，恐怕要耗费数天才足以消退。  
怀中的身体宛若绷紧的琴弦，只要稍加挑弄，就能奏出美妙的律音。立香难耐地哭叫着，要亚瑟多碰碰他，又挺身捻起充血的乳头，主动往男人的嘴里送去，在舌瓣的舔弄下发出高昂的泣音。  
深处某一点被碾压过，立香向后仰起脖子，肆无忌惮地哑声浪叫，羽毛受惊般扬起，如一只引颈受戮的天鹅。被填满的肉壁酸胀，五脏六腑都被舒爽的快感生吞活剥。每次从体内抽出后的空虚都让他有种被抛弃的无助，不顾脸面地哀求挽留：“求你别......别离开......待在我里面......”  
他已经靠后面射过一次了，高潮的快感让他食髓知味，不想过早地结束这场情事，便扭着腰臀缠上去，用濡湿的穴肉取悦他的爱人，只为换取更加猛烈的回应和抽插。天使本应矜持自爱，只为接受崇拜，侍奉神明而诞生，现在竟说出旁人羞于启齿的话，寡廉鲜耻地流着水，分明是天生的娼妓，对如何挑逗男人无师自通。纯真的媚态在他身上表现得浑然天成，恰如其分，令人相信他生来就该如此，任何企图将他从中剥离出来的想法，才是罪该万死的不敬。  
亚瑟从以前就觉得，立香的名字音调没什么起伏，念到时唇舌不用分得很开，很适合被人含在嘴里轻声呢喃。脑干仿佛被蛊惑一般失控，他反复念着立香的名字，将祷告与周济送至天使面前，而立香只能用呻吟声做出应答。他用力按紧了立香细窄的腰胯，遵从着最原始的欲望，逐渐加快抽弄的动作，变得急切而粗暴，直至将脐下顶出他的形状。  
立香缺乏常识，却隐约觉得有不好的事。他对一时的贪欢感到后悔，哭着讨饶，说不要了，快出去。亚瑟从来都听他的话，这次竟毫无放他一马的意思，而是弯身咬上他的脖颈，将喉结压在齿下轻磨。  
要害被掌控的紧张感使立香不敢再挣扎动弹。他被激得眼瞳上翻，身下湿透一片，满脸都是泪痕，呜咽着颤抖，任由亚瑟屡次顶进前所未有的深度，将浓稠的精液射满他的体腔。  
高潮使他的大脑迷蒙一片，足足失神了数十秒的时间，去消化理解性的概念。他喉咙叫得沙哑刺痛，被爱欲织成的网紧紧交缠，后穴流出的白液和一身斑驳都是他失去纯洁处子的证明，再无狡辩的可能。  
能让他的神暧昧含糊，沉默无言，不会教给他的东西，他从所爱的人类那里学会了，如此热烈，令人沉溺。至此，不分喜恶，不识爱恨的奉神者被异教徒亲手降格为人，沉入欲海，再也不是圣洁无暇的福音，再也没人会认出他曾经纯净无害的样子。  
立香从黑暗中支起身体，送给亚瑟一个湿润的吻，像是有滴冰冷清晨的露水，恰好落在他的脸旁。  
此刻无关情欲，他们专心地接吻。谁都没有觉察到，有雪花在情深迷离的午夜飘落，悄无声息，坠地成泥。

Ⅴ、降落者  
立香站在宅邸门前，赤裸的双脚泛红，在寒天冷地中披着单薄衣物，遮掩住体下的污秽秘密。  
雪对于来自遥远北国的立香来说不新奇，但他仍是看得出神。无机质的结晶飘到他的羽翼，肩头，也落在他的发上，代替不知何时已经消逝的圣环，为他戴上银白桂冠。  
他试着动了下翅膀，有种陌生的，不同以往的下坠感从肩后袭来。他恍然意识到了一些事情，无措地看向亚瑟。长久的缄默之后，他踏出一步，踩进冰凉殷实的雪中。

在亚瑟遇到立香的第二个冬天，他让神的完美造物从高处陨落了。天使放弃了神的恩宠，以永远被囚于地面为代价，将无垢之身交予凡人，与黑夜一同堕落。  
上天值得为他降下这场盛大无边的雪，纪念飞鸟失足，坠入人间。


End file.
